


Why Not?

by navyhurricane



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{10k and Reader fanfic!}</p>
<p>[Doesnt relate to the TV show at all]</p>
<p>After finding each other on your travels, you and 10k decide to stick together. You thought that he'd be a perfect buddy, quiet and simple, but nope.<br/>You and him fight on a daily basis, and that goes on every day, until, that is, he changes that in the midst of a brewing argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST one ever so I really need some ❤️❤️!!

You're arguing. Again. This time it's over who gets the top bunk. The large frame of 10k (towers/meets) (over/the same) height of your body. Without missing a beat, you scramble up on the bunk, him close in pursuit.

You flop on your side, and he lays silently down next to you. Most of your arguments are solved with neutral compromises or stubborn walk aways. Sleep takes over your mind, and you shift closer into his chest, feeling it rise and fall against your back.

He watches you with large blue eyes as you fall deeper into your slumber with each breath. Admitting defeat, he brushes your (h/c) hair away from your face, his calloused fingers soft against your skin. He leans forward and places a kiss on the spot he cleared, making you shuffle in your sleep. He smiles to himself, and leans your head on his upper arm as a pillow, following your example of sleep.

 

            ~~~~~

 

The he next time you fight is about going left or right.

"We went left last time!"

"But we found some amazing supplies!"

"Doesn't matter. It's my turn."

You glare at him and his final answer. He's being stubborn, and all you want to do is get out of the brewing storm. The wind is cold on your face, and bows his raven hair around. 

10k glares, and turns around, walking away from you and down his road. The lump in your throat that you get whenever you fight brings tears to your eyes, and makes you wonder,

_Why must we always fight?_

 

_~~~~~_

 

He looks at you with big eyes. Your fighting style seems a little off today, making you sloppy and reckless. He just had to save you from a zombie that you missed, which is completely unlike you.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks softly, pulling you to an empty building and locking the door behind you. His hands go on your shoulders, and he forces your (e/c) eyes to look in his blue ones. 

You look at him miserably, and he panics as he sees a tear slip from your face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Seeing you like this makes his blood curdle, and just knowing he might have been the one to cause it makes his die inside. Why does he feel like that? 

You shake your head, but he doesn't release his death grip on your arms. Instead, he slips his hands down to yours and threads his fingers through your slender ones.

10k wants to do something to make you stop crying. But what does he do...?

He doesn't notice his body leaning forward with every letter of his thoughts. Soon, he can feel your hot and uneven breath on his face and can feel the heat from your cheeks. You stay like that, noses touching and eyes locked on each other. Heartbeats rapid, fingers squeezing. But he wants more. How does he get more? Brows furrowed in frustration, 10k leans in and closes the distance between your lips.

You stiffen at the contact, but relax just as soon, your hands moving up his neck and into his unruly hair. His hands float to your waist, and then settle firmly on your hips. The hot pressure of his mouth on yours makes a fire ignite in your gut, and you press into the kiss. He looks shocked, but he sighs into the kiss and presses back. His tongue sweeps across your bottom lip, begging for permission, because once he starts he isn't going to stop. You moan slightly, and allow him in. 

Pleasure explodes in the back of your skull as his warm tongue finds and uncovers ever corner of your mouth, leaving you a little dizzy.

The stupid human body. The need for oxygen. You both pull back, panting and huffing hard. His slightly swollen lips make you feel smug, and you grin at him. He licks his lips, and grins back. 

"Why didn't we do that sooner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a Pt.2!!!!


End file.
